1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to devices, systems, assemblies, and methods for handling pipes, open-ended rods, or other components. More particularly, this application relates to handling tools for carrying a pipe using an auxiliary handling tool that allows the user to maintain a grip on the pipe while maintaining handler's hand external to the pipe.
2. Background
The process of drilling often involves handling, lifting, manipulating, and otherwise using numerous pipes or rods that may be connected together to form a drill string, drill rod, fluid conduit, borehole casing, or other passageway. To move the pipes or other components into location, they are typically handled and lifted manually, by a machine, or a combination of the foregoing. When lifted manually, a handler will typically insert his or her hand inside one of the pipes to get a hold thereon. A person at each end of the pipe may then lift and manipulate the pipe to move it into a desired location.
By inserting the handler's hand inside the opening at the end of a pipe, various types of injuries may occur. For instance, in some cases, the pipes may comprise male and/or female threads that may be connected together to form the drill string, drill rod, or other component. At a pipe opening that has internal, female threads, the handler may place his or her hand inside the pipe and against the threads. As the handler then lifts the pipe, the weight of the pipe may cause the threads to depress the surface of the hand. The threads may cause an uneven pressure over the hand that is uncomfortable and often the threads may be sharp enough to cut the skin of the hand. A user may grasp the outer surface of the pipe with a portion of his or her hand as well. If there are male threads on the outer surface of the pipe, the threads may make gripping the pipe uncomfortable. As a result, a user may attempt to merely place his or her hand inside the pipe without gripping the outer surface. Consequently, the grip may be loose, and the handler may more easily lose grip. If the handler loses his or her grip, the pipe may begin to fall, which may lead to injuries as the pipe falls and hits someone or something, or as the handler attempts to recover and catch the pipe before it hits something.
In addition to threads, the external edges, pipe end surface, and/or the interior of the pipe, regardless of whether or not there are threads near the end of the pipe, may also have edges, impurities or small burrs on the surface thereof. These elements can be sharp enough that they may cut into or otherwise injure the hand of the handler, or make grasping the pipe uncomfortable. As a result, when the handler places his or her hand on the pipe and attempts to lift and/or handle the pipe, the pipe may further injure the hand or the grip may be unstable. In still other cases, a pipe may be handled by two handlers—one on each of opposing ends. If a person on one end of the pipe loses his or her grip on the pipe, the handler on the other end may be injured by the falling pipe, or the attempts to catch the pipe. Moreover, one handler may move an end of the pipe, and can push the pipe towards the other handler. If the other handler has his or her hand inside the pipe, that handler is susceptible to having his or her hand smashed between the end of the pipe and another pipe, a vertical tube on a rack, or some other structure, particularly if movement of the pipe is unexpected.
Additionally, in some cases a pipe or other component may have been precision manufactured to satisfy very tight tolerances. Consequently, the introduction of even very small impurities into the pipe or pipe threads may have detrimental effects to the threaded connection of a pipe, the contents carried within the pipe, and the like. A handler that places his or hand inside or on the pipe may introduce impurities from the handler's hand or glove, and such impurities can be undesirable for certain applications.
To reduce the risk of injury to a handler and/or introduction of impurities, the handler may attempt to grasp only the outside surface of the pipe. In doing so, however, larger pipes may necessitate that the handler use both hands to hold and manipulate the pipe. With both hands wrapped around the pipe's exterior surface, walking with the pipe may become awkward or uncomfortable. Indeed, to increase the comfort of the handlers, a handler at one end may end up walking backwards, which may make him or her more prone to injury as he or she may be less likely to notice hazards that can cause the handler to lose or shift balance.
If a single handler is moving a pipe, the handler may grasp the interior of one end of the pipe, or use one or both hands to grasp the exterior of the pipe, and then drag the pipe to a desired location. In such a case, the single handler also risks injury to his or her hand, such as where threads or other features can cut into the handler's flesh. Moreover, by grasping the exterior surface—which is typically a smooth or polished surface—there is little friction so it may be more difficult to maintain a reliable grasp of the pipe. Additionally, dragging the pipe by grasping its exterior surface may also cause the handler to walk backwards, thereby making him or her prone to tripping on unseen objects or hazards.
Accordingly, what is desired is a pipe lifting and/or handling tool, as well as methods of use thereof. In particular, it would be useful to allow a pipe to be easily and efficiently lifted and handled while reducing risk of hand injury to the handler, and which allows the handler to move and manipulate the pipe with a single hand in a comfortable, safe, and stable manner.